


【ASL亲情向】大海与旗帜

by wanshancha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanshancha/pseuds/wanshancha
Summary: 原著向。上篇是路飞与萨博给死去的艾斯寄的信(当然是萨博执笔)，下篇是在天国的艾斯收到信以后，给两个人写的回信。预警：第一人称书信体，短，亲情向。
Relationships: ASL - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. 上篇

亲爱的艾斯：

展信佳。

你应该已经猜到我是谁了吧，艾斯。你在那边一定找了我好久，或许你会疑惑，为什么始终找不到那个死在天龙人炮火下的兄弟。路飞在抢我手里的笔和纸，他也想给你写信。我给了他几张纸，他现在在咬笔杆，不，他已经把它咬断了。你知道，路飞的牙口一向很好。我很期待他最后会写成什么样子。

你在那边过的自由吗，艾斯？我并不担心你在那边的冒险，如果是你的话，即使是在天国，也依旧会把生活过的波澜壮阔。在那边，你一定已经遇到无数的好友，遇到爱你和你爱的人，你会生活的很快乐。你不必替路飞担心，他现在过的很好，他拥有一群很优秀的伙伴。

我不知道你最后是否得知白胡子和你的身体的下落。四皇红发，也就是路飞小时候时常提起的那个红发船长，到达了马林梵多，终结了那场战争。你和白胡子的身体都被很好地安葬，我曾经去给你送过路飞的报纸。那天天气晴朗得很，仅有几点薄云远远地贴在天幕之上，我那时候想，你会喜欢这样的天气。

我有时候会想，这一切会不会是命运。当然，也仅仅只是想想。在我的船被天龙人击破以后，路飞的父亲——革命家龙——救了我。失忆的我只想尽快地逃离我父母构建的地狱，却没想到就这样和你们错过。这种情况一直到顶上战争见报的那天。

我会觉得，是你唤醒了我，艾斯。你放心不下这个世界，于是唤醒了我。

我不恨害死你的人，我只是......抱歉，不提这个了。究竟是谁害了你呢？黑胡子？海军？还是世界政府？你自己也并不在乎吧，艾斯。你不会后悔自己的冒险，因为那就是你，你只会后悔没有保护好所爱的人们。

我看看路飞在做什么......他放弃了写信，在画我们的旗帜，ASL的旗帜。

不，他没有放弃。我记得以前你有时候会凶路飞写的字难看，但是我知道，你很喜欢他写的字，对不对？你有时候会在路飞旁边看他写字，真是温柔的兄长。海贼必须要学会阅读报纸，你的字是我教的，路飞的字是我们两个教的......好吧，或许有那个红发船长的一点功劳，但是他起的作用不大。

我会梦到你，艾斯。我不会沉溺在那种梦里，我和路飞都不会回头，都会拿回属于我们的自由。只有现在，我才会仔细回忆梦里的一切。我做过很多梦，梦里，我们三个人一起出海，争着当船长，最后因为争执翻船了。我们两个一起把路飞捞上来。三个人大笑地分别，最后在新世界的入口相会。

路飞在向他的船员要东西，他应该不会给你寄一大块肉。不知道这封信能不能到达你的手中，不管发生什么，我、你还有路飞都会是永远的兄弟。

你的兄弟 萨博与路飞

（信的上部有些皱，边缘沾了一点颜料，某些地方有些湿润的痕迹）


	2. 下篇

萨博与路飞：

萨博，你这个家伙，居然让我担心这么久。不过也没关系，谁让你是我的兄弟呢？路飞这个不省心的家伙就拜托给你了，你要看着他成为海贼王啊，萨博！

我在这里遇到了一些令我烦躁的事。我遇到了海贼王，那个哥尔·D·罗杰。而且他发现了我是他的儿子。我的父亲只有白胡子老爹一个人，但是，为什么他和白胡子老爹的关系那么好？

而且更糟糕的是，我有时候觉得他有点像路飞，这是我的错觉吗？我不是说长相，而是说性格。我来到这里的时候并不知道他就是罗杰，我还在想，如果路飞长大一些，会不会就是他这种气质。我居然和他一起吃了饭，这太令人难以接受了。

我告诉他我的名字是波特卡斯·D·艾斯，他一下子就从椅子上跳起来。那时候我才知道，他就是海贼王。当他知道我喊老头爷爷的时候，他快气疯了，对着空气大声地骂脏话，说老头占他的便宜。

嗨，你们是我儿子的兄弟吗？(划掉)刚才那个家伙抢了我的纸和笔......虽然路飞之前也抢了你的，萨博，但是路飞并没有在信上面乱写乱画，他还给我画了旗子！

~~告诉卡普~~ 不要告诉老头。

~~他不能让我儿子喊他爷爷~~ 他用霸气抢走了我的纸！见鬼的见闻色霸气和武装色霸气，我差点把这张纸给烧掉。 ~~妈的~~ 抱歉，我写了脏话。为什么这个人，他会在天国？

~~替我向雷利问好~~

你们一定在大笑吧。有这么个不省心的家伙在旁边，太糟糕了。这旁边是什么，他画的自己的海贼旗吗？他一定是看到了我给路飞写的话。

我见到了我的母亲，她是一个温柔的人，对我也很好。罗杰说如果我喊她妈妈的话，就不能称呼白胡子老爹为老爹。但是，我并不想管他。他现在每天都会来打扰老爹，有时候还会对他抱怨老头，说这样的话，老头也占了白胡子老爹的便宜。我觉得老爹并不想搭理他。

我不称呼老头为爷爷的话，路飞就不是我的弟弟。而是侄子了。不过这听上去还不错，是不是啊，路飞？

帮我和老爹向白胡子海贼团的其他人问好！告诉他们，我们在这里生活的很好。路飞和他们伙伴的礼物很不错。收到信真的是太好了。

你们的兄弟 艾斯


End file.
